


A Little Advice

by Pendles_is_friendles



Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: Advice, F/F, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendles_is_friendles/pseuds/Pendles_is_friendles
Summary: Alani's teamed up with Ambra when she really wants to be teamed up with Galilea, and Reyna won't switch spots with her.





	A Little Advice

“What do you mean I have to work with her? Switch teams with me? Please? I wanna be on Galilea’s side, not hers.” The hiss of her shocked voice barely rose over the hum of Nova’s engines. Alani’s knuckles had long shifted into a tint of white unnatural to even her bright blue skin in their tight grip of Reyna’s jacket.

Reyna’s sneer as she eyed both the far-too-tight grip on her arm and the high-strung young woman attached to it. With another unsuccessful shake to dislodge the monk from her, she pointed out, “You’ll wanna take that up with Ghalt. I didn’t make the teams.”  
“But, Reyna. I don’t want to–”

Raising a finger to Alani’s lips to interrupt her, Reyna’s glare spelt out her exact feelings on the subject. Shaking her off, Reyna fixed her sleeve. “You and Ambra are just going to have to get along for today.” Reyna turned on her heel and strode back towards Miko and Galilea, her teammates for the day's incursion matches. Her tattered red cape catching the sway of her stride, Reyna shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you.”

Alani deflated. Peeking back at the fiery priestess behind her, there was no way she could hide the pout on her face. Dragging her feet, she found a good spot of the wall to lean on while she avoided conversation and watched Galilea spare a hint of a smirk at some joke that Reyna was chuckling about.

Crimson eyes stared at the monk before Ambra strode over to her. The oddly silent Silent Sister’s gaze followed Alani’s to Galilea across the room. “Ugh, disgusting.”

“Shut it.” Alani’s shoulders tensed at the first note from Ambra’s mouth, her rings jangling as she crossed her arms over her chest. With a huff, she averted her gaze. “I don’t want to listen to you talk about my hygiene again.”

“Oh no! You’re a lost cause on that matter,” Ambra stated matter-of-factly. “I’m meaning her.”  
Narrowing her eyes in confusion, she peeked over to Reyna and Galilea standing just a little closer than before. The sight made her chest ache. Focusing on an imaginary stray thread on her thigh, Alani started, “Just because of Rey–”

“No, darling.” Even the way Ambra rolled her eyes was cat-like. “People like us don’t bother with people like that Ring rat.” A gauntleted finger indicated the Wraith of Bliss herself. “I’m talking about her.”

A freckled hand covered her face as she groaned, “Galilea can flirt with whoever she wants… and Reyna’s nice if you give her a chance.”

The Jennerit’s thin lips lifted and her nose crinkled at the thought. Her mingling with a human that calls the Detritus Ring home? If she weren’t wearing her bodysuit, she would need a shower to scrub away the filth of that thought. With a small shake of her head, she managed a laugh. “What I meant was, it’s disgusting you’re wasting your time pining for her. You’re far too good for her, Alani. You’re young, thin, a powerful warrior. She’ll only break your hear–”  
“You just want her to you–”

“DON’T INTERRUPT!” Licks of flames floated from her staff and headdress as she bristled. With a hint of a sigh, she continued, “looking beyond my interests in her, I’m just saying it’s a shame you’re wasting your time gazing at a ravishing woman who will only leave you in tears while…” With a thud of her staff against the ground, the many adornments on Ambra’s staff rearranged to point towards Thorn, who seemed suddenly very interested in fiddling with Kreshek. “A certain… filthy archer’s been watching you.”

The monk spared a peek over to Thorn, noting the increased pace of the Aelfrin’s already rapid heartbeat. With a hint of lavender dusting her cheeks, she glanced up to Ambra again. “So, what do you care about who Thorn likes?”

“I don’t. I’m just looking out for you, but you can do whatever the hell you want.” Adjusting her headdress, she turned around to go finish the rest of her pre-battle preparations. Glancing over her shoulder, she concluded, “you just can’t say I didn’t warn you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a collection of fics I wrote about canon Battleborn characters. Most were previously posted on Tumblr, but are being edited, reworked and reposted here for your reading pleasure. There's a lot more where this came from.


End file.
